


been missing you (i really should be kissing you)

by notcaycepollard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Resolved Romantic Tension, post-s4 mid season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: When Daisy goes to the garage, it feels just like old times.She forgot, is the thing. Forgot how loud a team can be. Everything still feels weird, tentative and uncertain - Quake, Agent of SHIELD, she’s gonna have to mull that one over - but when Coulson follows her, waits for her to begin, something settles within her she hardly even knew was missing.She admits it, much as she can. I missed you. I miss you. Can only say it now that she knows she’s gonna stay. If she’d let herself miss him any earlier, if she’d voiced it out loud, even to herself, it would have ached so bad she might have been tempted to stay. She needed to leave. Maybe still does; she’ll figure it out.





	

When Daisy goes to the garage, it feels just like old times.

She forgot, is the thing. Forgot how loud a team can be. Everything still feels weird, tentative and uncertain - _Quake_ , Agent of SHIELD, she’s gonna have to mull that one over - but when Coulson follows her, waits for her to begin, something settles within her she hardly even knew was missing.

She admits it, much as she can. _I missed you. I miss you_. Can only say it now that she knows she’s gonna stay. If she’d let herself miss him any earlier, if she’d voiced it out loud, even to herself, it would have ached so bad she might have been tempted to stay. She needed to leave. Maybe still does; she’ll figure it out.

He missed her. That much is obvious in the way he looks at her, the softness in his eyes. Still cautious, like he doesn’t want to push. Coulson never pushed, is the thing. The only one to give her what she needed, even when she didn’t know how to ask. Even when she never said goodbye.

“I didn’t mean _him_ ,” Coulson says, light and serious all at once, and Daisy feels it, this gift, _Jesus_ , Coulson’s faith in her. It’s enough to take her breath away, still. The only person who’s been in her corner this whole time, steady and undemanding and so goddamn sure of her it makes her want to cry, just a little.

She doesn’t cry. She feels good. This feels good.

“Maybe in the comic book version,” she jokes, and hears him laugh, warm and soft. Falls into step with him, bumps his shoulder just a little.

“Perhaps they’ll finally make trading cards of you,” he says seriously, “you know how I feel about trading cards.”

“Figurines,” she suggests. “Collectible coffee mugs. I’ll even autograph it.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, “I’ll be able to tell people I knew Quake before she made it big,” and Daisy bubbles over with laughter, catches him looking at her quick like he’s missed that more than anything.

“Hey-” she says, nudges his shoulder again, “c’mere, just for a minute.” Still not quite ready to face the team, maybe. She thinks Coulson will get that. Opens the door or the SUV and slides into the back, pats the seat beside her. “Come on, Phil, for old time’s sake.” Coulson hesitates for only a second. Gets in, leans back in the seat. Turns his head sideways to look at her.

“God, I forgot how you hid out in these,” he says, sounding maybe a little wistful. “It feels so long ago. What did you call it. _You_ time.”

“Yeah,” Daisy sighs. It is, _was_ , so long ago. Different name, different person. A girl just trying to find her place, make a difference. And here she is, all these years later, feeling her way back again. Finding her place. She bites her lip. Touches her little finger against his. “It’s still nice in here. Quiet. It’s weird, being back.”

“I can imagine,” Coulson says. “You don’t have to stay. You know that, right? Nobody’s- nobody would- we’d work it out.”

“I know,” Daisy says. Looks down at their hands. At Coulson’s face. He frowns, minute. Tilts his head. She can feel his heartbeat in the air. The vibrations of his breath. “I missed you,” she whispers, braver now. Feels like it needs to be said more precisely than she’d managed last time. “Not the plane, the Playground. Not the team. _You_ , Coulson.”

“I know,” Coulson says, “I know, Daisy,” and she’s not sure that he does, not really. He let her walk away. Was the only one who didn’t throw it in her face. _You could have been Director_. He believed, believes in her that much.

“I know I don’t have to stay,” she says. Licks her lips, takes a deep breath. “So ask me to stay, Phil.” Watches him blink, the micro-expressions as he parses her meaning. His eyes widening, the tiny intake of breath. There’s more power in this than in breaking continents apart.

“You mean-”

“Yeah,” she says, “Coulson, yeah. If you want. I will. I want,” and he’s cupping her face, stroking his thumb gentle along her jaw. Leaning in, lips parted, and she doesn’t close her eyes like a Hollywood kiss. Wants to see this, wants to see his face. The moment their lips touch.

It’s slow and soft and careful, gentle like he’s still asking nothing of her. _You don’t need us, that's fine. We need you_. She needs him, has always needed him. Felt his absence like an ache in her bones, and here she is, mending herself back together into a new incarnation. New name, new world. SHIELD back in the light. Coulson’s mouth on hers, and his heart racing like he’s just been waiting for this.

“... _oh_ ,” she sighs, a long exhale of breath, and her eyes slide closed anyway, lashes fluttering down. Coulson’s tongue dragging slow along her lower lip, and she presses back into it, kisses him like she’s been thinking about not thinking about for so damn long. Different name, different person, different girl, and Coulson’s been her constant when nothing else stayed still, and here she is now, here they are now kissing soft and easy in the back of a SHIELD van.

It just feels right, is the thing. Has always felt right, even when everything else has been wrong.

“God,” Coulson whispers. Slides his palm along her jaw, tangles his fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck, pulls her in again. “Daisy, god, I never…”

“You never wanted this?” she asks between kisses, and his hold on her tightens like he doesn’t want to let go.

“I _always_ wanted this,” he admits. “I never hoped.” She nips at his bottom lip for that, and he moans, quiet and a little desperate. It’s a noise that makes all the blood rush to her head. She’s been alone for so long, the thought of Coulson - the heat of his body against hers, the taste of his skin - it’s overwhelming.

“The first time we were in here,” she tells him instead, pulling back, taking a steadying breath. “I wanted. And I hoped.”

“Stay,” he says, an offer and a plea all at once, and Daisy smiles at him, touches her fingers to his mouth. Feels him kiss her fingertips.

“Yeah,” she agrees. “Yeah, AC, I think I will.”

They run into Mack and Yoyo in the hall. Don’t have to say a word. Daisy just smiles at Coulson, catches his blush.

“They should have tried the garage,” she murmurs, leaning in close as they walk into the common room, “more private,” and watches him react.

“It’s really you. You’re here. You’re staying.”

“Yeah,” she agrees. Touches his wrist, squeezes his hand. “Guess I’ll stick around.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil thing but I mean: lil is better than nothing, right??? IDK I just wanted the babes to kiss


End file.
